


When You're Prone To Over Thinking

by MsJackofAllFandoms



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian May/Freddie Mercury (One sided implied), Ficlet, I don't know how to tag this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms
Summary: Brian gets distracted by Jimi Hendrix's song whilst writing a cover letter.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	When You're Prone To Over Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a bit from another WIP I don't plan on working on anymore. I think this bit works on it's own, or I hope it does anyway.
> 
> TItle is paraphrased song lyirics from George Ezra's Pretty Shining People.

Brian’s pen keeps straying to the margins. He’s never been one for doodling whilst working, that seems to be more Roger’s thing, but he keeps finding himself blocking off the lines on the paper and filling in all sorts of odd geometric shapes with crisscrosses, misplaced loops between them. He’s tempted to just put a line through the whole lot of it or scrunch it into a ball and bin it, but, that would be a waste of paper and he’s too poor to do that, so he refrains.

He looks up and sighs, taps his foot against the edge of the seat whilst tapping his pen against the corner of his mouth. He suddenly realises Jimi Hendrix’s Purple Haze is on the radio. It makes him think of Freddie.

_Excuse me whilst I kiss the sky_

He snorts to himself, remembering the first time he heard the song and misheard the line as _Kiss this guy,_ how he’d slowly turned to look at the record player with wide, surprised eyes. He’d then nodded in approval, thinking it was rather bold of Hendrix, but good, in some way. But before he could question any deeper meaning behind it, behind the lyrics themselves and his reaction, he read the lyrics on the sleeve, and was more dissappointed than he’d dare to acknowledge, when he read the real lyrics.

Kiss the _sky_.

He shakes the memory away, locks it up before he can look closer at it. He sighs again and returns pen to paper.

This draft of a cover letter wasn’t going to complete itself.

He thinks it over, and then starts doodling a little curly haired man in the corner square, and then stops himself before he could draw another man, shorter, right next to him. He tells himself it’s because he’s not sure how he’d work out the logistics of the shorter man holding a mic stand out, he doesn’t even consider any other reason.

He goes back to trying to make his personal achievements sound impressive enough to be hired. He doesn’t want to sound too impressive, though, because they might give him an interview, or worse, the job on the spot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I welcome all constructive criticism!
> 
> Original Working Title for the full on WIP was "Maths, what is it good for? Absolutely nothing"


End file.
